


Blue Stained Tears

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Morcia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I thought should have happened after Penelope say she doesn't want to get married to Kevin. Derek Morgan always the sweet hero. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stained Tears

**Author's Note:**

> My first Morcia fanfic, hope you like it. :)

He wanted to marry me? She thought.  
Her tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She loved him but she wasn't ready for marriage, she was fine where they were.  
She was left alone in the BAU hall, the elevators fifteen steps away but she couldn't move.  
Her legs felt like they were glued onto the floor.  
She knew she was gonna have to leave soon, she was a blubbering mess.  
She didn't want to make a scene.  
Penelope slowly dragged herself to the elevators and pushed the silver button down.  
She searches threw her purse for a mirror, she needed to check her makeup.  
She knew she would look like a hot mess.  
Once she finds the mirror the elevator doors open, she walks in then pushes the lobby button.  
The doors close so she continues to finish looking at herself in her tiny mirror.  
She rubs away the blue ran down eyeliner from under her eyes.  
Once she finishes her tears sneak back onto her eyes.  
"Stop, you don't need to cry. Just get home into your pjs and watch a classic movie. If you cry then-"  
The doors open and she walks out. Her heels clicking on the floor.  
She makes her way out the from doors toward the parking lot.  
Once she reaches her car she pulls out her keys and heads inside.  
Her tears finally slipping down.  
This time she's doesn't care if she cries, this time she can let it all out and not feel like there were eyes on her. She lays her arms on the wheel and places her head on her arms, her sobbing continuing.  
"So stupid. How could you be so stupid." She repeated to herself.  
A knock at her car window gives her a scare making her fly out if her seat.  
She sits up and looks out the window to see Derek looking in, with his eyes full of worry.  
"Baby girl what's wrong?" He asks.  
Penelope clears her throat and rubs away the left over tears.  
"I'm fine. I'm just gonna head home."  
"Penelope."  
Her name coming out of his mouth sending chills down her spine.  
He normally didn't call her by name but when he did he was either being professional, angry or concerned.  
She doesn't want to do this here.  
She looks at her beautiful chocolate man standing outside her car waiting for her to answer.  
"I need to go home. If you need me I'll be there." She starts her car. "I'm sorry."  
She drives off leaving Derek behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn't understand, he left her upstairs with Kevin and everything seemed to be fine but now after seeing her act the way she did, he knew it wasn't good. She was going home, that's where he would be.  
He runs to his truck and heads to her house.  
He wasn't angry at her for driving off like she did, she needed to get away. He understood.  
He hits a few red lights on the way to her place but he finally arrives.  
He puts an extra step into his walk toward her door. He sees her car parked in a spot and knows she's home safe.  
He walks inside the complex and heads to her front door.  
He knocks two times.  
He hears a smash of something glass and a curse from behind the door.  
Penelope opens the door slowly her chain on the door leaving minimum space.  
"Baby, I'm here."  
She closes the door to unhook the chain and open it back up to wrap her arms around her beautiful friend.  
He holds her in his arm.  
He feels her shaking. He knew she was crying, he gave her a few kisses on her forehead.  
"I'm so stupid." She cries.  
"No your not baby."  
She nods her head.  
"I am. I ruined everything."  
"Talk to me."  
She lets him go and walks into the front room. He closes the door and follows her.  
She sits on the couch and he follows he lead and sits beside her.  
He looks at his baby girl. Her blue eyeliner under her eyes, her glasses steamed up from her tears, streams of blue stained tears down her face. Did he break her heart?  
"Tell me what happened baby."  
She clears her throat.  
"He knew I knew. He wanted to marry me. I'm not that kind of girl."  
"Hold on. Step by step."  
"I told him I knew and he told me he wanted to marry me but I told him I didn't want to because I was comfortable where we were, I wasn't ready but he said he was and he walked away from me. I called him twice but he didn't come back. I messed up. Derek I messed up. He probably hates me."  
"Stop. He won't hate you. You told him you weren't ready. You told him the truth. He might be upset for a few but he'll get over it."  
"I'm a terrible person. I'm one of those girls everyone hates when they see the man propose on the jumbotron at games and she says no. I'm that girl. I hate those girls."  
"Baby-"  
"What if he quits his job because of me."  
"Baby listen-"  
"Derek, I ruined something good because I was afraid. I'm afraid."  
Tears fall from her eyes.  
"Baby, it's a scary thing. I understand. I would be afraid too. You told him you weren't ready, it doesn't mean he'll be so angry he'll find another job, he loves you but he would never blame you for something."  
"I love him but I'm just, I feel like I need to free myself."  
"Free yourself from him?"  
"From myself."  
"I've been seeing him for three years, we weren't moving fast we were at a great pace. I just realized once I found out he was looking for wedding rings I knew that I needed time. I needed time from him, I needed time from me." She moves her glasses up to rub at her eyes. "It's kinda hard to get away from yourself, but I knew I needed a break." Her blue eyeliner left smeared over her eyelids, under eyes and the back of her hands.  
Penelope didn't care if she looked like a mess, she didn't care what she looked like, she knew Derek wouldn't judge her.  
He's never seen her look like this, he knew she was having a bad day. He wouldn't say anything to make her upset or embarrassed.  
"How about this, you relax for a few days. Ask Hotch for a couple days off. Stay here and relax or go out of town go to a hotel with a hot tub or a spa. Baby you need a time just for yourself. No work, no boys just you."  
"Oh sugar, have you ever thought of becoming a salesman because you just sold me."  
Derek smirks.  
"Good, I don't like seeing you sad baby girl. My Penelope always has a smile on her beautiful face."  
"You are my angel."  
He leans over and gives her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Do you want me to stay the night?"  
"I think I'll be okay my prince."  
Penelope wraps her arms around Derek before she sends him on his way back home.  
The smell of his cologne reaches her nose, she leans her head into his neck. His smell calming her physically.  
"Hey, I can stay over if you need me here. We could watch old movies and eat popcorn."  
She releases him and looks into his beautiful face.  
"That sounds like a brilliant plan."


End file.
